Children
by Morgan Adams
Summary: A bomb explosion is meant to kill the demolition boys and Kai. But what happenes when they survive and Kai was meant to die? The future is now in Kai's hands. R&R Plz
1. Hello Kai

**Children  
**  
An outraged Voltaire declared war over his humiliating defeat over the world championships. The whole world had to suffer along with him, that is...  
  
Months later Russia was severely damaged. Buildings were burnt to the ground by falling atomic bombs, roads were blown and no source of transportation could get in or out with supplies to help the wounded and the many thousands that had lost their homes.  
  
Countries that surrounded Russia in fact the whole of Asia suffered under his wrath. China being just as bad as Russia, being attacked. The white tigers managed to hide safely to a secret under ground shelter. The death and disaster he had caused before he was happy to do it again, but really he never cared.  
  
The demolition boys were thrown in the cells under Balcov abbey with nothing but hope that they would see day light again, even if it was just for one day. All of the other teams were lucky enough to escape to their homes and hoped that Voltaire wouldn't track them down. One of which had a member Voltaire wanted dead. Kai.  
  
Voltaire had spent months on the reign of terror, finding Kai, to throw him in the same shit as the demolition boys. He had sent out Boris to find him and bring him back.  
  
Boris knew where to find the young teen. He had spent at least two months in Japan searching for him but had a hard time. He forced his way into Voltaire's mansion, trashing the place. Kai had escaped just in time and went into hiding. He still is but he didn't know how long he could keep running from him.  
  
Voltaire sat at his desk with a broad smile across his face. "Once Kai is begging for mercy on his dear old grandfather, I shall rape his arse before their punishment" he laughed evilly. He looked to the clock on his desk, 7:30 pm. He shook his head.  
  
"Where is that bastard? He should have found him by now. Knowing Kai going into hiding, but I can change that" he smiled picking up the phone and pressing a button.  
  
Boris sent some of the guards down an alleyway before a loud beeping sound came from his back pocket. He took it out, pressing a button then held it against his ear. "Yes?"  
  
"Boris haven't you found him yet?" Asked Voltaire. Boris looked around. "No, he's a slippery little fucker" he scowled. Voltaire slowly shook his head. "Listen, Kai would be running into the forest to an under ground tree house I helped him make when we moved to Japan" he replied. Boris nodded. "Okay. At least you could have told me this two months ago!" he scowled. Voltaire hung up.  
  
Cursing him, he signalled his guards to follow him. He told them to walk quietly in case they heard Kai running. Half an hour later they had reached the forest behind Voltaire's mansion. He sent two groups of guards in different directions, he going straight ahead.  
  
Nothing was found in over an hour. He went further in checking strange tree's that could be an entrance to the underground tree house. Seeing a really thick tree in the middle of a clearing, he went over to inspect it.  
  
Boris looked around to find some kind of entrance. His guards came out through the trees after following a strange trail of blue ribbons tied to branches of bushes and trees.  
  
He felt around until he came to a small hook with a piece of rope and a blue ribbon on. Tugging at it, a trap door opened in the ground. He threw it open. Smiling he entered.  
  
Inside was like a small clubhouse rather than a tree house. All over the place was nothing but beyblade parts and a beystadium in the centre of the room. Looking around for a sign of Kai but non-showed. "Perfect, now we wait" he grinned.  
  
Kai ran through the trees, wind and branches lashing out at him as he ran, blood running down his cuts. He began to slow down before coming to a stop. Breathing heavily getting his breath back, he walked instead to the thick tree Boris was waiting for his arrival in.  
  
Pulling on the rope with the blue ribbon on he walked down the stairs closing the hatch behind.  
  
He flicked on the light switch and looked in front of him.  
  
"Holy shit!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Find out if Kai escaped or gets arrested the only way to find out is to Review.

No: 6210 Alice Cooper


	2. Where's God when you need him

Oh Kay Kai has been captured by Boris and now you will know what will happen next . Will Kai get punished or will something worse happen...And that is Voltaire's reaction???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris smirked seeing Kai's surprised expression. "Boris what the fuck are you doing here?" he scowled to the intruder. A smile spread across the older male's mouth as he snapped his fingers. Two guards moved forward and grabbed hold of the young teenager.  
  
He then went over to him. "I have been looking for you for 2 solid months. Do you realise now that you are in deeper shit than I am? No of course you don't, you're just a stupid little boy who doesn't know when he is beaten"  
  
Boris' smile soon turned to a frown. He turned around making a fist, then punched Kai at full force in his gut.  
  
Kai kneeled over, blood coming out of his mouth. Boris nodded to the guards who had hold of Kai. "Take him back" he ordered. The two guards nodded and left.  
  
He then signalled the others to follow. He began to walk out of the tree house as he noticed a piece of green paper poking out from under a desk near the entrance. Making sure no one was looking he took out the piece of paper and read it aloud.  
  
"My grandfather is planning something for me and the Demolition boys. I have decided to go into hiding until I can find a way around to begging him not to kill the world and us. I know it sounds strange but I'm desperate to stop him for myself and won't get blamed on so it's for my own protection. I really don't want to know what he has planned for me but like my father and my ancestors I am going to stand and fight"  
  
He shook his head and slipped the paper into his jacket and left.  
  
Hours later in Russia...  
  
Tala paced around his cell in a circle while the others in their individual cells were losing patience. "Tala will you fucking stop it!" growled Bryan. He ignored him and continued. Bryan rolled over covering his ears with what ever he had left in his cell.  
  
The noise from Tala echoed through Bryan's hand. "ARH! Tala pack it in, I'm going mental here!" he shouted. Tala finally stopped. "I'm worried about Kai and if Boris has found him. He's got time to plan an assassination on Voltaire and we have time to plan an escape route" he replied sitting down on a moth eaten bed.  
  
Bryan walked to his bars. "And how do you suppose we get out brainiac? If you haven't noticed the Abbey is heavily guarded. And if we did find a way out where the fuck are we suppose to run to?" he scowled.  
  
Footsteps thundered above their arguing. Bits of old worn away bricks fell on top of Tala's head. "SSHH! Someone's coming" he whispered.  
  
The footsteps echoed down the stairs to the dungeons along with a familiar shouting and screaming. They looked to the entrance to the dungeons as the saw a young teenage boy being thrown down the flight of stairs and landed with a loud thump.  
  
"Kai!" screamed the red head. Kai moved an inch coughing up some blood as he did. Two other figures came down stairs as well. Voltaire stepped onto the cold-blooded floor next to him stood Boris, both hovering above the captured one.  
  
"Worthless boy. Do you really think you can run from me? You know as well as anyone that you can never escape the wrath of Voltaire" his grandfather smirked, kicking him hard in his ribs.  
  
Kai felt his ribs break from the hard blow. More blood leaked out from his mouth. The Demolition boys watched in horror, before Tala spoke. "Stop it, just please stop it" he cried. Bryan looked over to Tala; he was sat in the corner covering his ears with his eyes shut tight. He got back up to his bars and looked out to see Boris taking a turn to Kai's other side.  
  
"Fucking stop it you persistent bastards!" he bellowed. Voltaire smirked again and looked towards Bryan. "And what if we don't?" he asked sarcastically. The young purple haired teen looked back into Tala's cell, who was still in the same position.  
  
Now everything was quiet, they could hear small sobs coming from Tala. "I don't think that Tala would mind hearing this from me but I have something evil up my sleeve that you will like" he laughed. Boris smiled as well, knowing what kind of evil scheme Voltaire had planned for them before Kai ran away.  
  
He then remembered the piece of paper he had in his jacket pocket. " Voltaire I have found something that might interest you" he said pulling out a piece of green paper and handing it to the evil mastermind.  
  
He took it off him and unfolded the creased paper and read the black ink. Moans came from below them; Kai managed to raise his head a little and looked up. He recognised the green piece of paper straight away and his handwriting written on it.  
  
He slowly got up holding his broken ribs for support. Voltaire smile then laughed watching him in pain. "Foolish boy. If you want to beg then I would like to hear it now" he replied. The blue haired teen wiped the blood from his mouth and looked to his grandfather. They stared at each other for a few moments before...

* * *

Dun Dun DUN!!! What is Kai going to do? Will Voltaire do something drastic other than give Kai a chance to beg?The worst has yet to come for the young blue haired teen and the Demolition boys.

Trust me you will not like the next chapter...Want it sooner then Review

Thunderbird 6


End file.
